DERRITIENDO EL HIELO (GRUVIA O LYVIA)
by Danyka-chan19
Summary: Juvia siempre ha estado enamorada de Gray pero la maldición que le fue tirada hace que la rechace por completo pero no quiere decir que interfiera con sus sentimientos. Al todos tener un límite ella decide no seguir insistiendo y buscar a alguien que la quiera . ¿Gray se dará cuenta del error que cometió o será demasiado tarde? La respuesta está conforme avance la historia.
1. El Rechazo de Gray

**Hola este es mi primer fic, doy las gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leerlo.**

 **Quise comenzar con un Gruvia ya que es la historia más avanzada que tengo pero en sí soy más de escribir Nalu, espero que les guste n.n**

 **EL RECHAZO DE GRAY**

Todos en el gremio festejaban por la nueva derrota de un malvado enemigo por parte del equipo Natsu.

Lucy y Natsu fueron a pasear por las calles de Magnolia, Erza fue a comer un gran pastel de fresa que alcanzaría para 20 personas, Wendy, Charle y Happy se quedaron en la celebración, Gajeel y Levy estaban leyendo libros y Mirajane atiende a todos con su gran sonrisa de siempre, era un día muy alegre...excepto para uno...

\- Gray: será eso cierto...-se pone pensativo-

\- Juvia: ahí está Gray-sama~...-miraba con corazones en los ojos presionando un peluche idéntico a él- Juvia se lo volverá a decir...*han pasado más de mil intentos rechazados pero sé que ahora sí aceptará a Juvia, Juvia está segura* ¡Gray-sama~!-se le acerca corriendo-

\- Gray: puede que sí...

FLASHBACK

Gray estaba en una cueva de hielo corriendo de manera desesperada a cierto lugar donde se encontraban todos sus nakamas

\- ¿?: hasta que por fin viniste-con un cetro de hielo en la mano-

\- Gray: con que aquí se escondía, rey de hielo...-mira al fondo de la habitación- ¡¿Qué?!

Erza, Happy, Charle, Wendy, Lucy y Natsu todos estaban encerrados en un cristal de hielo dormidos por el congelamiento

\- Gray: no puede ser...-mira sorprendido-hasta Erza fue derrotada...-por detrás unos guardias cogen a Gray de los brazos para evitar que utilice su Ice Make con guantes anti-magia para que no haga creaciones de hielo con un solo brazo-tkks...-se quejaba intentando zafarse-

\- rey de hielo: si quieres liberar a tus compañeros deberás darme tu sangre para hacer que mi plan funcione

\- Gray: ¿Por qué mi sangre?

\- rey de hielo: tu sangre es la única capaz de contener el otro complemento que utiliza magia de hielo que necesito para revivir a una persona...-da un pequeño suspiro-tú eres el mago de hielo adecuado para lograr mi objetivo...

\- Gray: ¿el otro complemento?

\- rey de hielo: -da una sonrisa malvada y hace mostrar otro cristal de hielo con Lyon, Ultear y Ur conectados todos a unos tubos delgados que llegaban a la máquina la cual se utilizaría para revivir a alguien-

\- Gray: ¡Ur...! ¿Sigue viva...? ¡ ¿Siguen vivos?!- Se altera al ver a tres personas muy cercanas a él siendo utilizadas para un plan malévolo-

\- rey de hielo: si pero si te resistes o intentas negarte utilizando tu magia tendré que quitarles toda la sangre posible que tengan dentro de ellos-su sonrisa se vuelve media psicópata-buahahahaha

\- Gray: no...No les dejaré...¡esto es imperdonable! ¡Me las pagarán todos y sobre todo tú!-gritó de manera loca y sin control, así que sin que nadie se dé cuenta él había puesto antes hilos de hielo alrededor de los que lo sujetaban para hacerlos creer que se rendía, hasta que cuando él decida que los haga caer y romper el encantamiento de hielo por parte del rey...es decir estaban bajo la magia del ICE MAKE DE MANIPULACIÓN-

 **(Eso lo inventé o no me acuerdo si existe)**

\- rey de hielo: tú quisiste por las malas-presionó un botón que daba a la activación de la máquina-

\- Gray: tenías todo muy bien planeado-sonríe-lástima que fui más astuto que tú-había sacado a todos del cristal tanto como sus amigos y maestra-

\- rey de hielo: no...¡Nooo! ¡Tú...!-Su cetro se convirtió en una espada muy afilada y comenzó una pelea con Gray mientras los demás seguían heridos-¡has arruinado todo!-Cada ataque se volvía más fuerte-

\- Gray: -se le estaba poniendo difícil la pelea pero en eso pensó la situación y corrió hacia el techo para salir disparado desde esa altura calculando la trayectoria de donde caerá y que hará-¡ICE MAKE CANNON!-Saca un cañón y le dispara al rey que fue derrotado rápidamente con ese ataque-

\- rey de hielo: -con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban-no te dejare en paz...-hace un signo con una mano-desde ahora no podrás ser feliz con nadie, todo lo bueno que te pase será tu perdición que tú mismo arruinarás, esa será una maldición que solo se romperá si...-ríe y cierra los ojos antes de morir-

\- Gray: -respirando aceleradamente-ufff...-se limpia el sudor y cae de rodillas al suelo-

\- todos: ¡Gray!-dijeron a lo lejos aun intentando recuperar fuerzas-

\- Gray: -se levanta corriendo hacia su maestra-Ultear...Ur... están vivas-les sonríe-

\- Ur: no...Yo he muerto hace mucho tiempo...mi alma fue extraída a esta mundo para engañarte...no soy más que la prueba de ese maniático para intentar su cometido-sale una luz de ella y empieza a desaparecer-ahora por fin yo y mi hija podremos vivir felices gracias a ti...Gray

\- Lyon: Ur...-entró en llanto-

\- Ultear: si...también hace unos años logré dominar mejor mi magia y pude volver a la normalidad...cuando te vi por última vez supe que me reconociste rápidamente...-pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer de sus ojos-te debemos todo...fuiste el que me dio la oportunidad de ser feliz y perdonada por todo lo que hice

\- Ur y Ultear: gracias Gray por tener un corazón lleno de amabilidad...-las dos desaparecen y la luz que las cubría se desvaneció-

\- Gray: -las lágrimas que tenía poco a poco ya no fueron de tristeza sino de alegría-me alegra que las hayamos vuelto a ver...Ur...Ultear...-se levanta del suelo-

\- Lucy: ¿estás bien?

\- Gray: si...ahora sé que mi maestra donde sea que esté estará al lado de su hija y podrá revivir ese tiempo que no estuvieron juntas...

\- Erza: mejor ya salgamos de aquí

\- Natsu: quedémonos un rato más...-decía con cara inocente-

\- Lucy: ¡e-e-estás loco...ha-hace frío...!-saca una llave de plata-

\- Natsu: no...-la detiene y se saca su casaca-ten póntelo-le entrega-

\- Lucy: -se sonroja un poco recibiéndolo-gracias...

\- Erza: *esto tiene futuro...*-sonríe maternamente-tenemos que volver-se pone a avanzar siguiéndoles todos atrás-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- Natsu: llegamos chicos

\- Lucy: Levy-chan ya llegué

\- Levy: Lu-chan...-se alegra por su amiga-

\- Gray: -escuchando las conversaciones- ¿no podré ser feliz? ¿En serio...?-seguía pensativo-

\- Juvia: ¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia lo ama!-se lanza a abrazarlo-

\- Gray: -en voz baja-¡esta no deja pensar...!-quita las manos de Juvia por donde lo abrazaba-

\- Juvia: -se sorprende-

\- Gray: tkks...-pone una cara muy fría y llena de odio-pero yo no ¡déjame tranquilo! ¡¿Quieres?!-saca su lado alterado y malo- ¡yo no te quiero, me incomoda que siempre me estés mirando como una acosadora! ¡Entiéndelo y que te quede claro que...nun-ca-es-ta-ré-con-al-gui-en-co-mo-tú! ¡Eres un dolor de cabeza peor que Natsu!

\- Juvia: -sorprendida por las palabras de su más querido amor, su mirada se había ensombrecido, parecía estar más serio que de costumbre...le había gritado muy fuerte que todo el gremio había volteado a mirar el problema...eso le rompió el corazón a Juvia-G-gray...-sa-sama...Juvia...-su cara estaba muy asustada... poco a poco empezaban a brotar lágrimas...era un día horrible, la persona más importante para ella, le había dejado claro que no la quiere y nunca estaría con alguien así...su corazón que palpitaba aceleradamente empezó a tomar un ritmo más intenso pero de manera profunda- Ju-Juvia si-si-siempre lo ha querido...a pesar de los tantos rechazos que tenía por parte de usted...lo ha respetado...Juvia solo...Juvia solo...¡Juvia se enamoró desde la primera vez que lo vio y no puede evitar sentirse atraída por saber cómo es su verdadera manera de ser!-dijo gritando con un gran odio y nudo en su garganta- al principio fue amor a primera vista...pero... ¡con el paso del tiempo fui conociéndolo a fondo y me enamoré aún más de lo que cree...! ¡Juvia jamás se ha expresado así con alguien! ¡Es a la única persona con la cual Juvia ha podido gritar lo que siente sin sentirse tímida o cohibida!-su voz cambia a una más... seria y amarga formando un puño en la mano- ¡estoy harta! ¡Siempre he insistido porque de verdad lo amo! Solo quería tener su cariño...-su voz se agudiza-tenía fe que lograría poder tener su aprecio...me equivoque...me cansé de expresar todo lo que siento por usted ¡no es una simple obsesión! ¡Lo amaba de verdad, te quería más que a nadie! AL AMOR NO SE LE PUEDE NEGAR O DECIR NO, SIMPLEMENTE NO SE PUEDE...LLEGA CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERES...NO TE VA A AVISAR O DECIR EL DÍA Y HORA...AL MOMENTO QUE VES A ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL TE SIENTES BIEN...-entra de nuevo a su manera seria-¡Pero ya no! ¡Ahora lo odio! ¡No va a cambiar hasta que alguien le diga cómo son las cosas!

\- Levy: Juvia dejo de hablar en tercera persona...

\- Lucy: pobre Juvia...

Juvia: -Se pone una capa- me voy...pero de cualquier manera... a pesar de que lo odio...por otra parte...-pone una sonrisa pequeña, sincera y deprimida que ha cualquiera le daría pena-le deseo lo mejor...tanto en sus misiones como a la mujer que algún día querrás...-se retira del gremio-

\- Gray: -seguía parado de forma seria pero cuando ella le había dicho todo eso, sintió que algo no iba bien...lo estaba deprimiendo por dentro...sentía que había cometido un gran error que tal vez nunca más podría arreglar...y más esa sonrisa que puso antes de irse lo dejo petrificado como a todo el gremio... lo que decía era de corazón ella de verdad lo quería...no podía creer lo que había hecho...-

\- Lucy, Levy y Lisanna: ¡Juvia!-estirando sus manos-

\- Mirajane: no, no deben ir...-negó con la cabeza-ella en este momento ha despertado y...ha visto su verdadera personalidad de...-su mirada se puso muy seria-Gray...

\- Lisanna: ¿Cómo puede ser tan frío? ¿Eh, Gray? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Juvia-chan? ¡Responde!

\- Lucy: ¡así es Gray! ¡Esa no era manera de tratarla...ella es una chica muy tímida! ¡Desde que ingresó al gremio su única meta más que nada era tu cariño y tú la rechazas de tal forma...!

\- Levy: a una mujer se le debe tener más consideración

\- Gray: -con el flequillo tapando su rostro, seguía hecho hielo...y sus dientes empezaban a temblar...-¡y QUE LES IMPORTA NO ES SU PROBLEMA!-dijo a duras penas y se retiró caminando un poco tembloroso-

\- Natsu: Maldito Gray... uno nunca debe hacer llorar a una mujer...-prendió un puño-

\- Lucy: tranquilízate Natsu...dejemos que se dé cuenta solo de lo que acaba de hacer y...veremos cómo le va al enterarse...

En la parte más profunda del gremio, cerca de los vestuarios...se encontraba Gray aún caminando para llegar

\- Gray: -se apoya en la pared-me siento raro...mi cuerpo no deja de temblar...y soy un mago de hielo...que ironía...espera...tengo frío...y me duele la cabeza hasta no poder... ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy así? Esto no es normal...tkks que problema...-recuerda la sonrisa de Juvia-¡waaaaa! ¡Déjame tranquilo!...ahora no tengo paz ni cuando ella se va...será porque...no...no lo creo...es otra cosa...-se retira-mejor volveré a mi casa

Al llegar a su casa

\- Gray: -se acomoda en su sofá-tengo que olvidarme de este día para siempre...

Mientras donde Juvia

\- Juvia: ya no más...no más... ya no sentiré amor por Gray...-se pone a llorar en voz baja y se agacha donde habían unas flores moradas bañadas de la lluvia que recientemente apareció-

Su magia hacía que cada vez que se deprimía una triste lluvia aparezca en la ciudad.

\- ¿?: ¿Juvia...?

\- Juvia: Lyon ...

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Bueno hasta donde llegué espero que les guste, arigato gozaimasu por leer.**


	2. LA FLOR EN LA LLUVIA VUELVE A REÍR

**_Ohayou dejo acá el capítulo 2 y disfruten leyendo ^-^_**

 ** _Creo que le pondré algo de Nalu :3 (no lo puedo evitar)_**

LA FLOR EN LA LLUVIA VUELVE A REÍR Y ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES

\- Juvia: Lyon…

\- Lyon: —se arrodilla y le pone el paraguas en la cabeza— ¿Qué te pasa? —le decía en tono triste—

\- Juvia: no es nada…solo que…—empieza a llorar otra vez abrazando a Lyon quien se sorprendió por la muestra de afecto—

\- Lyon: ya…Juvia…—le sonríe y le abraza— ¿Por qué estas así?

\- Juvia: —no respondía y seguía llorando—

\- Lyon: —miró las flores moradas—estas flores se parecen a ti…

\- Juvia: —las miró sin entender—

\- Lyon: son bellas, delicadas, dan alegría a donde sea que estén, aunque como todo mundo tienen sus sentimientos de dolor demostrándolo con el caer de la lluvia…

\- Juvia: la lluvia…—miró como cada gota que caía parecía una lágrima derramada por cada flor presente—

\- Lyon: Juvia…—ensombreció la mirada—por lo que estas llorando… es por Gray… ¿no es así?—dijo en tono serio—

\- Juvia: —se separó de Lyon bajando el rostro— e-estoy cansada de que me haga sentir frustrada con sus rechazos, es la persona que más quiero ¡ ¿Por qué no puede entender los sentimientos que tengo hacia él?! —Baja la mirada y se pone a llorar— es tan frustrante…

\- Lyon: cálmate Juvia…—la mira directamente a los ojos—Gray a pesar de parecer muy maduro es el más idiota "aparte de Natsu" que conozco y eso es algo que nunca cambiará de él—acaricia la cara de la peli-azul—tus lagrimas derrámalas por alguien que valga la pena, no por un imbécil que no sabe cómo querer a alguien de sentimientos puros como los tuyos

\- Juvia: gracias Lyon-san…sus palabras me han calmado un poco…—le da una minúscula sonrisa pero que reflejaba demasiado para alguien que sabe lo que es un sufrimiento de rechazo—y tiene razón...no debería llorar por alguien que no me quiere… pienso volverme más fuerte y enfrentar cualquier situación o problema que venga a mi camino sin importar la dificultad…solo me enfocaré en eso…hasta que encuentre a alguien que realmente me quiera…

\- Lyon: era lo único que quería saber…no creo que me niegues después de lo que te voy a decir—se levantó del suelo y le dio una gran sonrisa— ¿quieres venir conmigo?

\- Juvia: —se secó las lágrimas y lo volvió mirar— ¿A dónde?

\- Lyon: —sonrió seductoramente—¡A Lamia Scale!

El sol apareció iluminando a los magos medios empapados al no caber del todo en el paraguas

\- Juvia: —por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de ella en Fairy Tail…el secuestro de Lucy, la primera pelea con Gray, cuando se unió a Fairy Tail, todos los amigos que hizo, como se desenvolvió más dentro del gremio, todas sus peleas defendiendo el emblema de Fairy Tail y…expresando su amor hacia la persona que ella ama más que a nadie…Gray…que ahora no era más que un simple recuerdo en el olvido…—¡si, llévame contigo!

\- Lyon: —le da la mano y va junto a ella al gremio— *ha pasado tiempo desde la vez que dije que su amor no me correspondía y debería dejarlo…la verdad yo todavía sigo pensando en ella…es una chica linda y llena de amor…Gray no la supo apreciar…pero yo sí…*

 **(** Son para los pensamientos de los personajes)**

\- Juvia: *Lyon ha sido el amigo de Gray desde niños…fue como su hermano…los dos son tan diferentes…él (Lyon) se enamoró de mí de la misma manera que yo me enamoré de esa persona…Lyon es más caballero que Gray-sa…no… nunca más le diré así…ya no es nada para mí…ahora creo que debo unirme a este gremio y olvidar mi pasado para tener un futuro lleno de alegrías y nuevos amigos…después daré mi renuncia en Fairy Tail… ¿eso es lo que quiero…, no?*

\- Juvia y Lyon: *quien sabe…gracias al destino… tenga una oportunidad de ser feliz*—caminan rumbo al gremio dirigidos por la radiante luz que ilumina su paso hacia una nueva vida—

Mientras Gray…

\- Gray: —se movía muy inquieto en el lugar donde dormía—grr…maldito Lyon… ¿Juvia?... ¿qué hace con él?—se ven las siluetas de Lyon y Juvia en un paisaje silvestre— ¿se agarran de las manos?... ¡espera! ¿Se van a besar?—empezó a sudar en la vida real cuando los labios de los magos de hielo y agua empezaban a rozar…—¡NOOO!—En ese instante despertó alarmado por la pesadilla más rara que tuvo— ¿ah? Solo era un sueño…sentía que era real…y ella…apunto de… ¡no! ¡Si es que Juvia quisiera estar con ese pedazo de hielo derretido, no me interesa! Total es su vida ¡me importa un rábano lo que le pase ahora en adelante!—se agarra la cabeza— ¿ahora en adelante? Quiero decir nunca me he preocupado por ella, jamás… ¿o sí?—su orgullo se iba desmoronando—es solo que…—se puso un poco triste—hay algo que me inquieta…¡y no me deja pensar! —Da una pataleta agarrando su cabeza— ¿A esto se refería ese tipo? *- _rey de hielo: desde ahora no podrás ser feliz con nadie, todo lo bueno que te pase será tu perdición que tú mismo arruinarás*_ demostraré que es lo contrario—se levanta de su sofá— ¡desde hoy soy libre y por fin me liberé de esa acosadora maniática que no me dejaba en paz! ¡Debería estar saltando de la alegría! HAHAHAHAHAHA—reía a carcajadas con los brazos a la cintura—pero no me siento así…¡porque maldita sea!—sale de su casa ubicada en las montañas nevadas—no importa…buscaré la manera de borrar esas tonterías de mi cabeza y de seguro todo lo que acabo de pensar se volverá un chiste dentro de unos años—sale corriendo—volveré al gremio a tomar una misión—se esfuma en la nieve—

En el gremio

\- Levy: ¿Lu-chan, crees que Juvia esté bien?

\- Lucy: no sabría decírtelo… no he tenido un sentimiento tan profundo como Juvia lo tenía hacia Gray *creo…*

\- Lisanna: pero yo si…

\- Levy y Lucy: Lisanna

\- Lucy: ¿te ha pasado algo parecido?

\- Lisanna: en sí no me pasó…pero he sabido comprenderlo…a veces no es necesario las palabras para describir los sentimientos de alguien…

\- Levy y Lucy: —la miran sin entender—

\- Lisanna: etto…ustedes saben bien que yo era muy amiga de Natsu desde que éramos niños…—se cruza de brazos y baja la mirada—emm…paraba demasiado tiempo con él y con Happy que parecía olvidarme del tiempo y los demás…llegó un día el cuál me quise declararle…eso fue cuando vi a esos dos peleados por última vez—mirando hacia Happy y Natsu que reía con los chicos—

\- Levy: te refieres a antes de...

\- Lisanna: ¿morir? Exacto, fue el día que fui de misión con Mira-nee…no tuve la valentía de decirle lo que sentía…pensé que no era el momento…

\- Lucy: eso quiere decir que nunca fuiste rechazada…—dijo seria—*¿Qué me pasa?* solo nunca te expresaste—miró a otro lado—

\- Lisanna: déjame terminar…—habló con un hilo de voz—después de mi repentina muerte, me quedé en Edolas con la idea de tener una vida normal y olvidarme de dónde vengo realmente—se puso a temblar—me engañaba a mí misma, en realidad yo quería regresar al lado de ustedes…mi verdadera familia…aunque lo veía ya imposible…vi a Natsu entrar al gremio…y no era el Edo-Natsu sino el verdadero…a quien yo tanto amaba…al verlo no podía evitar sentir nostalgia y…al momento que fuimos llevados de nuevo a Netherland…lo abrasé como nunca lo hice... por fin podía volver a recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido…—volvió a subir la mirada—pasando los días Mira-nee y Elfni-chan fueron muy sobre protectores conmigo no dejándome salir a ninguna parte, al tener la oportunidad decidí ir y hablar con Natsu enfrentando la cobardía que tuve hace dos años… lo vi debajo del árbol…era tan feliz hablando con Happy…pero no me pude acercar más…—se calló un rato—

\- Lucy: ¿por qué?

\- Lisanna: tú estabas ahí…

\- Lucy: ¿uh?—miró con sorpresa—

\- Lisanna: su sonrisa era tan resplandeciente al reír…sus ojos iluminaban tanta felicidad que me hizo recordar a cuando yo estaba con él… en eso me di cuenta que ustedes al cruzar miradas parecían estar atraídos el uno al otro…

\- Lucy: yo no…

\- Lisanna: ¡no lo niegues!—se levanta de la mesa provocando que todos volteen—

\- Levy: no hagan escándalo…

La albina y la rubia suspiraron haciendo que los del gremio vuelvan a sus problemas por no ver ninguna pelea

\- Lucy: no quiero seguir oyendo esta conversación—se levanta de su asiento—me retiro—sale por las puertas del gremio—

\- Lisanna: —da un suspiro y se vuelve a sentar quedando solo Levy para escucharla—no quiere aceptarlo. Cuando yo estaba ahí su cara describía lo contrario… y la de él también. Me di cuenta que todas la veces que platicábamos, reíamos, jugábamos y nos sentíamos tristes era en realidad solo porque éramos amigos inseparables…apuesto que si nunca hubiera desaparecido hubiera pasado lo mismo…porque se supone que él de cualquier manera hablaría conmigo ¿verdad? Se supone que por haber pasado tanto tiempo él me buscaría como yo lo hice…pero lo que realmente paso es que yo no logré hacerle despertar ese sentimiento de amor por mí nunca… parece que Lucy es una persona muy especial y amable la cual logró ganar el corazón de un gran chico…

\- Levy: Lisanna…

\- Lisanna: no importa…—sonríe—eso lo entendí hace mucho, ahora solo es un pequeño recuerdo que debo superar para seguir adelante…

\- Levy: me alegra escucharte decir eso—le sonríe—

\- Mirajane: *Así que era eso. Maduraste mucho, Lisanna.*

 **Emm… bueno lo volví demasiado NALU tehehe. Es que…creo que de acá sacaré otra historia pero esta vez narrando la vida de Natsu y Lucy así que pido disculpas si a alguien por aquel motivo no le gusta la pareja y solo vino a leer GRUVIA (respeto sus opiniones). El siguiente capítulo ya no tendrá nada que ver esta pareja. Gracias por la comprensión y dejen sus comentarios si la historia les va gustando o no.**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
